Stargate United Eyes
by Mars05
Summary: The SGC is overwhelmed when a new alien race threatens to overrun earth. Eyes to behold, eyes to destroy, eyes to attack.[Warning: Offensive Material. Please do not view as Religious Discrimination]
1. Swarming

Drowsy eyes, enflamed by endurance. Slowly, his lips moved, like the silky linen of his nightly bed. All interrupted by a look at his alarm clock. "God damn it!" Jack moaned. He had just returned from active duty the last evening, and could not help his body to tremble. "Couldn't get much sleep, huh?" Jack flung to the side, reaching after his pistol. He had not expected to be accompanied. "Sam! You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"Sorry, sir, but Hammond just asked for everyone to get to the Briefing room immediately. "Can't it wait?" Jack turned around again, lying flat on his belly. "Ja-ack." No reply. "Jack!" Finally, the tall man got up, his back still aching.  
  
*523 Hours, Briefing Room, Cheyenne Mountain Facility*  
  
"Ack! He expects us to be on time, while he always comes late!" Jack was still drowsy at the time he stated that, and could not notice Hammond standing next to him. "Colonel?" Jack merely smiled. "Now that we can all begin, I'd like you to focus your attention on the monitor." Random pictures flashed up, pictures of corpses, of a tundra enviroment, of men and women still gasping for their life. "These, are the remains of most Rha'ould system lords. All but Anubis died." He paused briefly. "So, yippee?" Jack couldn't help but mutter. "They weren't attacked by neither the Asgard, nor ourselves. It seems as if a new alien race has built itself to power." Jack rolled his eyes, asking. "Your point being?" "The Rha'ould are currently without leaders, besides Anubis. But this isn't the only bad part. The chemical that the alien race, who has identified itself as Yirgand, used during the attack, was enough to delete an entire Solar system. The Yirgand have got millions of labs aboard their mother ship, and Asgard weapons are obsolete to their shields, according to analysis. This means that we, along with the Asgard, are at their mercy." Jack shook his head. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that, that we are to help the Rha'oul?" Hammond sighed briefly. The room was silent. "You are the last line of defence for the entire universe. We must help the Asgard get back to the seat of power." "Well, ready for your next mission, campers?" Jack chuckled, as he folded his hands. Sam rolled her eyes. "But sir, what really is out mission?" Hammond handed everyone a folder. "Get in their ship, take a chemical sample, and get the hell back here. A Yirgand fighter ship is on its way to the Asgard, taking a pretty close route next to earth. I don't want to take any chances. The ship is to pass by in 12 days. I want you guys back here in 10." Teal'c and Jackson gave a nod, then everyone started reading. Hammond gave a look around the group. "Questions?" Jack's smile had disappeared. "None, sir."  
  
Note: I am thinking of adding more chapters to it, but I want to know what people think. Please reply and give me harsh critizism, and tell me what you think ( Thanks for writing. Cy'all. 


	2. The Transport

SG1 had used the stargate to enter an Asgard vessel, finding their old friend Heimdall to be the captain.  
  
*850 Hours, Cockpit, Asgard Vessell Nirvana*  
  
His almond eyes were shimmering, filled with fear and adrenaline. The last time, the Gha'ould came close to finishing him off. Now he was to save them.  
  
"Ok, humans, your commander has gone over the plot, has he?" Heimdalls shrill voice was intimidating, his hands quickly moving over the controls. "Indeed he has. We are to come in close enough to one of the ships, so we can use the Ring Transporter to beam us on it. You will stay in close proximity, so you can get us out of there as soon as possible." Teal'c said in a serious tone. "Wait a minute. How can we get past their shields?" Carter's voice was questioning. She did not know whether she could afford any risks. Heimdall looked up. "The security codes will be deciphered once we jump out of hyperspace." Colonel O'Neill walked into the room, his eyes wandering about. "Why don't we just blast our way in?" He cocked his Dual Desert Eagles. "That would be impossible. Their shields are impenetrable, their force's size overwhelming." Heimdall sounded concerned, his fingers once more running over the controls. "So how do you, uh, decipher this code?" Jackson was interested in these types of technologies. "These technologies are far too advanced to be understood by a species of yours without taking months to give out the basic idea." Heimdall gave a look over all the monitors, then continued his typing. "Well. We are transported into there using a Ring Transporter. Then what? Won't there be guards?" O'Neill noticed Sam's rolling eyes, completing his phrase quickly, "I'm just asking whether we can shoot anyone." "Jack, of course we won't be greeted with a 'hello'. But we should remain.undetected as long as possible." Mrs. Carter's mimik was serious. She would not let anyone ruin this mission. Jack gave a nod. "We will be dropping out of hyperspace immediately. Engaging Cloaking Mechanism." Heimdall looked up, as a white flash slowly revealed the monstrous ship in front of them. The size was immense, larger than an entire sun. The huge ship was passing just overhead, the turrets moving every 2-3 seconds, seemingly scanning the empty space. "This is it. This ship is bound for the Gurand Species. It is the same type of Battleship as the ship bound for Asgard." Heimdall exhaled, then continued. "You must leave now, I cannot evade their scanners for much longer. We shall stay in touch. Heimdall escorted the group to the adjacent Transporter room, wishing them good luck.  
  
Shortly after the team left, howling interrupted the cold silence. A white bolt of flash. The ship torn apart. A turret still aimed at the disintegrating ship. A small body hurled to the hull of the monster, crushed. Then the awesome silence. The silence of the cold space. Silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please R/R with harsh critique ( 


	3. Punished

The Rings had disappeared in the floor, just as Jack could see 15, maybe 17 armed, cloaked men, aiming their weapons towards him and his team-mates. Jack raised his weapon, yet, a pain of devotion smacked his spine, and slowly, his heartbeat faintly distanced, his eyes weary watery, the ceiling at his sight, the pain spreading through the back, the mumbling voices turning to whispers, to silence. The cold passion for black, slowly pressured by his eyes.  
  
Slowly, Jack opened his eyes, finding a white ceiling above him. "Team?" Teal'c carefully shun a flashlight into Jack's brown eyes, speaking crisply. "Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill remains partially paralysed, from his upper back downwards." Sam also came into the view field. "Alright, let's carry him off the box. Daniel, remain in Position." Jack was lifted onto the floor. "Where are we?" That was the first thing that had come to his mind. "It seems as if we are located inside a prison cell." Teal'c remained cold and serious, nothing else was expected of him. Jack asked questioningly: "Why didn't they just kill us?" - "That is uncertain. Neither does one know the true meaning why we are still armed." Sam looked up, she could hear footsteps. She aimed her rifle at the door. Daniel gave an alarming sign, Teal'c crouched next to the Colonel, who was beginning to regain control over his body. All were silent. Crisply, the door flung open. There he stood. Cloaked, his face shadowed, no part of his body revealed. His arms crossed. The low voice being imperatively strong. "Lower your weapons and bow before your god." Anubis, the cold system Lord, the Ideological conqueror, the man who had no right in hell to live. Nobody seemed to care for his order, Daniel was crouched behind him, readying his rifle. "Lower your weapons!" This time, his low voice was louder, more threatening. Major Carter remained in position, as did Teal'c. O'Neil's paralysis was wearing off. Suddenly, a shrill scream of major Carter, as she was forced onto the floor, the abdomen being smashed badly. Mr Jackson fired a few shells of his Rifle, only to see the bullets falling to the floor, not touching the Gha'ould. "You are weak." Daniel was lifted into midair, suspended for the moment. "What do you want?" Colonel O'Neill stood, his Desert Eagles in his holster.  
"I have spared your life. What are the dialling procedures of your planet's Stargate? Tell me, and I shall only make you my slaves." His voice sounded interested, yet demanding. Jack only shook his head. "Give me one better reason why I should." "I do not have time for this." He held his arm up, and an arra of cloaked fighters entered the room, dragging Major Carter out. The door shut behind her.  
  
The Colonel fiercely watched. He knew that earth had no chance. 


	4. Too easy

*957 Hours, Stargate Room, Cheyenne Mountain Facility*  
  
The eyes of the guards were enflamed, their rifles poised at the Stargate, ready whom- or whatever entered through it. The Iris had malfunctioned the entire day, General Hammond had no way of knowing who dialled it. "Safety off!" All of the soldiers aimed their rifles, new soldiers arrived through the door. "Set up a perimeter in the corridor. Red Alert." The General's voice sounded more nervous, agitated, stressed. "Incoming!" All of the men were ready to shoot. Hammond gave a sigh.  
  
To everyone's relief, out came the Asgard Lord, Commander Thor. "Hold Fire!" The soldiers returned to their position, saluting. "Greetings, humans. I have much to tell, yet little time." General Hammond gave a nod, then spoke slowly. "Briefing room."  
  
*1004 Hours, Briefing Room, Cheyenne Mountain Facility*  
  
"The fighter ship Nirvana, on which your crew was dispatched, released itself of contact with the Asgard high command. We fear that SG1, and Heimdall, have been eliminated by the Yirgand. We send our condolences, yet, ask in this time of grievance that you leave us with more of the metal that you refer to as 'Uranium', so our fleet can be readied." General Hammond exhaled sharply. "We are very sorry for your crew." Thor's sight fell down upon the table. General Hammond picked up the phone. "This is General Hammond, security code 1004h133472. Requiring Nuclear warheads. Quantity 5. Transport through stargate." He smacked the speaker on the holster. "We ask you stay in touch every hour." Hammond's voice sounded very nervous this time, his eyes watering. Commander Thor left.  
  
General Hammond could not sustain the hard pressure of having lost his greatest team. He picked up the telephone. "Mr. President, I think it's time we step into Death-con 3." For a moment, there was silence in the room, except for the mumbling out of the receiver. "Yes, Mr President." - "No I do not think that they'll simply pass us by." - "Yes Mr President." - "Fine. I'm sorry for the interruption" He slammed the phone on the floor. Slowly he buried his face in his hands.  
  
*1019 Hours, Prison Cell, Yirgand Destroyer*  
  
Jack heard footsteps, as he quickly reached for his Dual Desert Eagles. "Teal'c, hide." Teal'c gave a nod, and ducked behind a broken panel. "Daniel?" Daniel looked up, then gave a nod. "C4 ready to be armed." Jack smiled, then gave a nod. The footsteps grew louder, and one could reckon that it wasn't just a lone individual. "Ready?" - "Ready." - "Indeed I am ready."  
  
The door flung open, and two cloaked fighters stood, silently. "Die Humans." They both drew their weapons, ready to fire. Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, who had remained hidden next to the door, both jumped at the men, O'Neill twisting his enemy's arm. Daniel had it harder. He was slammed on the floor, his white-cloaked mercenary bending forward, nearly breaking his legs. Teal'c sprung up, poising his Jaffa Staff weapon, and firing two shots. The two opponents were weakened, yet not finished off. One poised his gun at Colonel, yet missed as Jack rolled out of the way. Daniel used his rifle to smack a few bullets into both chests, and the executioners were dead on the floor. "This is too easy." Teal'c gave a nod to the Colonel's remark. "I agree. Perhaps he wanted us out of this cell." Daniel shook his head, yet silently mumbling. "It's too easy."  
  
"Let's get Major Carter." 


	5. Superior

*1020 Hours, Unknown Position, Yirgand Fighter Ship*  
  
"Pretty little thing you are. Pretty pathetic." Major Carter's eyes slowly opened, seeing a dark haired man looking at her. "Anubis will soon dispose of you." Sam gathered saliva in her mouth. "Eat dirt, you son of a." She could hear a door opening, and footsteps. "Guard. Step back from my slave." Major Carter looked up, surprised. "I thought you were going to kill me." Anubis chuckled, slowly walking around the table. "Once I'm through with you, who said I would not?" Sam could only attempt to spit into his face. The guard raised his weapon at the woman. The man was definitely a Jaffa guard, not in any way cloaked like the others were. "Guard. Lower your weapon or your god will gun you down." The guard retreated and saluted, only nodding and giving a small "Yes, m'lord." Anubis slowly descended his head, so that Carter could feel his pulsating breath. She closed her eyes. "I would not want to hurt a pretty face as yours. Tell me the Dialling Procedures now, and we'll make it a quick execution." The Jaffa gave a small chuckle. Carter remained silent. "No?" Anubis remained calm, not raising his tone. "Well then, I have different ways to get to information." He raised his arm, the Jaffa stepping up. "Insert the probe. Do not harm her though, or your reward will be diminished." He laughed, then went out the door, his array of guards following him.  
  
*1021 Hours, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Facility*  
  
General Hammond gave a sigh. He knew he had to tell his people, but he did not know how. SG1 was the thread of life for this Operation, yet even rope can be cut. Yet he also know that one is better to be prepared for a battle than to be bleed by the knives of one's enemies.  
  
He bent over the microphone. "All. Everyone, please. please listen up. As you all know, a team was dispatched onto an Asgard ship earlier this day. Their mission was to disable a Fighter ship, which, as you know, will pass by us. Yet, SG1 did not fulfil its mission. Colonel Jack O'Neill, as well as his Team-mates are missing, presumed. Dead." Hammond sighed, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Yet we must move on. - The Asgard High Command will be dispatching their ship into Earth's orbit, as soon as a standoff is inevitable. I want noone in nor out of that gate. - If Earth would be to fall under attack from the aliens in question, the fate will be in your." He paused briefly. "In our hand." For a moment, all was silent. Noone dared say anything. Hammond felt ashamed. Always had he wanted to be known as the strong and bold. Yet here, he knew he showed the weakness of humanity. First, only two, then 5, then 12, then the entire base was clapping. Yet not a cheerful clap. A clap of respect.  
  
*1045 Hours, Throne Room, Yirgand Fighter Ship*  
  
Anubis watched in awe, as his Jaffa guards rounded up the prisoners, their eyes filled with sorrow. "We have done nothing to deserve this! We only want peace!" The man with the brown curled hair pleaded in fear. "Please! I beg your mercy!"  
  
Anubis shook his head, raising his tone of voice. "You did not obey your god." The hooded monster stood up. "I will enjoy seeing your deaths. Let this be enough mercy." He raised both arms. Immediately, all Jaffa had their Staff weapons raised at the innocent family. The door flung open. "Silence!" Anubis shrubbed after who just entered. "How dare you interrupt my entertainment?" His posture grew, and two of his royal guard had their weapons poised to rid the intruder. "My lord, I am the messenger. The prisoners of the Asgard ship have blasted themselves through the Yirgand cell. They are on the lower level." Anubis whispered something to his right, and a Jaffa guard nodded. "Was that it?" - "No, m'lord. We have readied the preaching room for the procedure against the human who calls herself 'Carter'. Shall we stun her and begin the implantation?" Again, Anubis whispered to his right, the guard moving out the door. "Messenger." The man covered himself. "I am sorry I have interrupted your entertainment, Lord Anubis." Anubis shook his head. "I have found a new Messenger." He turned to his royal guards. "Kill them all." The man was thrown to the ground, all of the guards arming their weapons. His left-hand Soldier was shouting. "Yarran!" All of them raised their Staffs. "Keck!" The red pounds of flame bombarded the family and the Jaffa messenger, their guts revealing themselves.  
  
Anubis laughed, then stood up. He had ordered his new Messenger to inform the Yirgand of the perimeter breach, to tell them to send in their troops. His strategy was foolproof. Noone could get by an Yirgand soldier. That was the only reason why he served - them. 


	6. Convert

*1059 Hours, Seat of Power, Yirgand Fighter Ship*  
  
The Jaffa hurried into the room, bowing before the red cloaked god of fury. "My Lord. Great Yirgand, representative of Allah on Earth and in the heavens. The Jaffa ask of your wisdom, to share your wealth and richness, and defeat the devils that do not obey." The Jaffa crossed his hands in prayer. "You shall not serve but Allah. Ask forgiveness of your Lord, and turn to him. As he shall provide his grace unto those endowed with grace, and dare thou shall turn back at him, is the fear of chastisement of a great day."  
  
The new messenger bowed in forgiveness. "I apologize to you, my lord. I did not mean to disturb the great god Allah." The Yirgand leaned to his front. The white surrounding, and the brilliant windows, as the stars gave their freckled light. No other light was seen, but the tiny dots of the universe. "Speak up, Believing One, and Allah shall hear your plea." "The infidels have sent a prophet's servant to their doom." The Yirgand stayed silent. The Jaffa continued. "The non-believers have escaped. All but one. The infidel is ready for the interrogation." For a moment, there was silence. Allah's cloak but shivered. "Send in a Prophet." Muhammad, the high Prophet nodded in silence. The messenger got up. "As for you, believer. Thou shall join the quest to convert the infidels. Join the Prophets. Your old race grows weaker." The Jaffa looked up. He did not wish to upset the Yirgand. "Yes, my god."  
  
The messenger exited the room, two Yirgand prophets. They were to lead him the way to his destiny. Yet first he had prayer. Allah cared for all.  
  
Prophecy meant Combat. Prophets were Fighters. Wisdom was Death.  
  
*1100 Hours, Execution Chambers Corridors, Yirgand Fighter Ship*  
  
Teal'c raised his Staff weapon, his two colleagues providing cover. "Go." The SG1 Jaffa twirled around the corner, ready to fire. All he could see was another dead end. "Clear."  
  
Swiftly, the 3 advanced, crouching next to the adjacent corner. So far, all roads lead to nothing. Desperately, they had been searching for any sort of escape.  
  
"What if they simply don't use elevators?" Daniel's glasses shimmered. "Indeed it is a good theory. The individuals who attacked us seemed advanced. They may be using." His phrase was interrupted by a loud boom, a blue light behind them, in one of the previously cleared corridors. All were silent, the colonel raised two fingers. The three slowly creeped forward, rifles poised, Teal'c already having armed his Staff weapon. As they got closer to the Intersection, they could hear silent fluttering, as if that from some sort of coat. They were at the corner now, and they could hear the close chops. O'Neill poised his rifle, then watched. A white fighter stood in the Corridor. He was cloaked from top to bottom, like the executioner, who was dressed in black. The Druid-like creature took a step to the front. "Fire at will!"  
  
The bullet was released from its long acclaimed barrel. An animal torn from its cage, the search for freedom. A symbiode of a dead body, desperately inquiring a new host. It climbed through the atmosphere, it's partners weak behind it. More and more it slammed through the oxygen, more and more the red coat of fire formed around it. The whistling sound it made in close proximity, muted by the air, the catapult of death.  
  
The Yirgand jumped up, flipping to the side, two daggers in his hand. He dodged all bullets, his cloak fluttering, the Prophet's face motionless. He smashed his body to the right, slamming his two daggers into the direction of the shooter. His feet pounded the ceiling as he ran forth, the strength of Allah in his body. He descended upon Daniel Jackson, another two daggers pulled. The crushing sound was the greatest part. Both daggers flew against the human's chest, the blades cutting through the flesh and muscle, nearly reaching the lungs. He wanted for the man to suffer. Non-Believers. He used the man as a way to use his force to push to the ceiling again, from which he descended upon O'Neill. He had no daggers left. Strangulation was the only method available. He had not seen the Jaffa lurking in the shadows. Both arms wrapped around the Colonel's throat, as the gloves left no marks in the deterrent flesh. More force was applied. He heard a gathering of energy, the prophet jumped to the front. Yet, too late. A bolt of energy of the Staff weapon smacked his legs. He ran forth the corridor, transporting to the Hall of wisdom. He had not accomplished his mission.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson. Are you injured?" Teal'c was clearly frightened and concerned. Jack stood up, cracking his neck. "Well. I've been in better shape, but I'm alright. How about you, Daniel?" - "Jack.. Please" Daniel lay on the floor, staring at his two team-mates. Jack pulled out the daggers, whilst Teal'c applied the gauze. "Do not worry, Dr. Jackson. The blade has yet to reach your lungs." The daggers seemed to be made of metal. Inscripted were the simple words 'Follow the Koran'.  
  
A smart choice to convert people.  
  
[[Please, no offense to any Islamic religion. The base of this story is in no way racism, nor rights descrimination. You will see, that most makes sense in the end. I do not mean to offend, nor defend certain religions, this is solely a fictional story and does not reflect my personal views. Thank you for your understanding.]] 


	7. Overpowered

~Eyes are the ingredient of all emotions. Our eyes, the essence of our beauty. One can see with his eyes, the simple destruction, and not blink. That is because the observer, no matter how much wrong seen, perceives with his minds. He can bend his entire reality. But it will only go so far. Eyes are the ingredient of all innocence. They pick up the light, the hope, yet, they are not the bringers of the thought. The observer listens with his eyes.~  
  
**1230 Hours, Procedure Room, Yirgand Fighter Ship**  
  
A white flash carried the cold body of Major Samantha Carter onto the cold table, her back torn apart by the emotions of her mind. "Time for your lucky brain to cast it's last spell." The Jaffa laughed violently, the darkly lit room shaking.  
  
The door flung open, two Yirgand Fighters walking inside. "Allah's representatives in the Heavens and below request thou step out, or wish to be endowed with the destruction of the faith that you have witnessed upon our leader." The Jaffa looked at Sam, looked back at the Fighters. "I do not see why." The Yirgand were not happy with the idea. The each had a Dagger in their hand. "Thou shallt join our cause." The Jaffa turned around. "I had enough of your senseless interruptions. Be gone!" The two prophets looked at each other and gave a nod. They both slammed their daggers into the shoulders of the man. They carried him outside.  
  
Carter could not care more. She jumped up, slamming the door shut. She barricaded herself into the room, taking two Zat'n Kitel Energy Pistols out of a cabinet. She knew that the Yirgand had an advanced form of transportation. She just needed to know how to activate it. Desperate, she got to work on the control panels.  
  
**1231 Hours, Throne Room, Yirgand Fighter Ship**  
  
Anubis watched, as his feast was interrupted by a bluish flash. "Who dares to interrupt my feast?"  
  
Mohammad, dressed in a blood red suit, his array of Prophets behind him, surveyed the room. "Who here dares to challenge the infidels? Who here dares to join Allah for his cause?" Silence. "Against them make ready your strength to the utmost of your power, including steeds of war, to strike terror into the enemies, of Allah and your enemies, and others besides, whom Allah doth know. Whatever ye shall spend in the Cause of Allah, shall be repaid unto you, and ye shall not be treated unjustly." Anubis stood up. "I shall serve Allah, and my men shall decide, for death or glory."  
  
A couple of Jaffa stepped forward, they were immediately transported. "Allah has asked your entry into the council, chosen believer." Anubis nodded greatly. "O Prophets! Strive hard against the Unbelievers and the Hypocrites, and be firm against them. Their abode is Hell, -an evil refuge indeed. Kill them all. Allah's men watched the blades cutting through their flesh, and that was all they watched. Not a word was spoken. 


	8. Trap

**1232 Hours, General's Office, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
His swollen eyes and fingers, blue face and his sweaty palms trembled. He knew this was no ordinary battle. Yet he also knew what obligations a newly elected president had. 12 Days, the clock was ticking. He picked up the telephone. "Mr President." – "Sir, we have a situation on hand." – "Yes sir, Mr President." – "No, sir. I do not believe that's a wise choice." – "With all do respect, Mr President, when New York city is eradicated, your voters won't re-elect you either, will they?" – "This has gotten out of control." – "They have the power, yes." – "Thank you, sir." – "No, I assure you it will not affect the election in 4 years." – "So is that a yes?" – "Sir, please." – "You have an obligation to defend this country, as do I. Now if I don't get Deathcon 3 here, there won't be any country to be defended." – "Yes, 10 days and a couple of hours." – Silence... He slammed down the receiver.  
  
**1241 Hours, Procedure Room, Yirgand Fighter Ship**  
  
"Come on, come on!" Sam's face was worried, as she desperately continued her search. She could hear the clunks, as more and more tried to breach the door. It would not be long before one would transport into the room. She scrambled to get a Disc out of her pocket, from which she could download more information, and decode it. Her eyes broadened at the sight of a text over transportation. "Light…"  
  
She saved all the files on 2 separate discs, both ready to be decoded back on earth. Taking out a flashlight, she shined it to the ceiling. Alas, the small glass blocks were there. She stood beneath one, and shone the light straight at the object.  
  
A blue flash surrounded her, the transparent white net forming around her. She picked up one of the Diallers. Punching in random numbers, she quickly zapped through the ship, until finally gaining sight of Colonel O'Neill. She opened her eyes, looking above. She was still positioned inside the procedure room, barely a second had passed. She concentrated hard upon the destination, and the thinking crushed her very soul.  
  
**1241 Hours, Execution Corridor, Yirgand Fighter Ship**  
  
Jack poised his Dual Desert Eagles at the empty corridor, Teal'c had his Staff weapon armed and ready. Daniel raised his weapon. The flash slammed through the corridor, blinding the three for a brief moment. Jack could make out a scarce image of a someone – or something lurking, crouching. He fired a shot into the air, to give his position. Teal'c ran forth, ready to fire.  
  
"Clear." Jack gave a nod, then went forth. He found Carter on the floor. "Sam!"  
  
Blood dripped from her face, her skin torn all over, her eyes moving slowly. Her firm lips were plushed, saliva flooding off her face, nose cracked. "Sam, you alright?"  
  
Sam did not answer. Minutes passed, Jack's eyes remaining fixed upon his colleague and friend. Finally, Sam rolled to the side. "Yirgand…"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Yirgand… Many." – "Many Yirgand."  
  
Jack quirked an eyebrow.   
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Transport. Mind hurt. Lots Mind hurt." Sam's depressing statements rushed fear into Daniel, he had never seen her like this. "How do you activate it?"  
  
"White…" – "White…" – "Light glass."  
  
Jack looked up. "Daniel, give me that flashlight."  
  
He held the source of light into Sam's view-field. "Sam, what to do with the light?"  
  
Sam's eyes rolled to the top, she muttered. "Cellar." – "Cell." –"Cecilia." – "Ceiling."  
  
Jack shone the light directly at the glass box. Sam grabbed her Commander, the white net formed around her, not Jack.  
  
Once again, it lay in front of her. She floated through the walls, through the ship, through information. Her thoughts rendered through the gates, and into the Hall of Wisdom, in front of the Stargate.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c held Sam, as all were covered with a bluish wave of speed. Sam's heart stopped beating. They were in the Hall.  
  
**1251 Hours, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
The Alarm was loud. "Safety off!" General Hammond watched his gate, his men circling around it. 3 Mobile Machine Guns were stationed, their pilots ready to spit bullets at whoever was to enter.  
  
Jack was the first to fall out of the gate, his body rolling down the ramp, Daniel carried Sam through the gate, his back ridden with Daggers. Finally Teal'c entered, one single Dagger in his arm, 14 inside his back.  
  
"Medics, get in there. Gentlemen, escort SG1." He turned off the microphone, and looked at Janet. "Clones?" Janet shook her head. "I do not know."  
  
**1252 Hours, Command Room, Yirgand Fighter Ship**  
  
Allah laughed, as his men told him of the 'miraculous' escape. "The Infidels have fallen for many traps, your god has made thou wise. Ye shall go forth, and ready for jihad."  
  
Mohammad's smile could not be seen behind his reddish cloak. A blue flash transported him out of the room. Allah chuckled. He knew that he could convince anyone that he were a god. 


	9. Threat

**1300 Hours, Medical Bay, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
Hectic shouting. Lights flashing. Beeping. The crew was placed on their belly, Janet's team doing all they can to quickly pull out the daggers. "We need 4 millilitres of Hydrogen-Peroxide on their back. Start the IV." Continued muttering suppressed Janet's voice. She hurried outside to General Hammond. Her face was splattered with blood. "Carter is hit hardest. I don't know what she did, but her blood pressure is losing it." Hammond sighed, yet nodded. "Do what you can do." A steady tone interrupted everyone, the shrill alarm going off. "Code blue!" "Start CPR... Are all the daggers removed?" A quiet intern answered slowly: "Removed yet... Not dressed." Janet turned Carter over. "Defillibrate!"  
  
Carter's body launched upwards, the heartbeat monitor showing a faint, yet noted heartbeat. "Start CPR! Get more fluids!"  
  
The doctors gathered around the Major did not notice Jack's opening eyes. Flash. The prophets. The daggers. The stargate. The stun. The pain arching through his back. All made sense in the sheer madness. He remembered Major Carter.. He remembered her disc. "The disc!" He lifted himself upwards, running towards Sam's belongings. He got out the two disc, and the Zat'n Kitel Pistol. His feet slammed the floor as he ran forth.  
  
**1317 Hours, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
Jack was not greeted with a simple 'Hello'. "Jack!" General Hammond raised his PPK. The guards had their rifles poised. "It's me goddamnit!" "We can't risk another symbiode."  
  
"Look. Take X-rays of me, search my entire body clean, I don't care. Just as long as you look at these discs." "What are they?"  
  
"Major Carter downloaded these from the Yirgand Computer. They should be decoded by now." General Hammond nodded.  
  
"Disable and confine him. Airman, set up a private network and scan the disc." The Airman saluted.  
  
Jack had a gun slammed into his temple. He was dragged out.  
  
**1334 Hours, Stargate Room, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
The Alarm set the mood for another hectic hour. The stargate was activated.  
  
"Incoming Transmission: Asgard." "Put it up."  
  
Commander Thor's face could be seen on the televised act. "This message is for all our allies. The Yirgand ship has picked up pace, and has set their course for Earth. It will arrive in approximately 12 hours. All allies are urged to participate in the final defence before our home planet falls under attack. Furthermore, we plead that anyone with continued information on this threat to the very survival of the protected planets, please forward this information immediately. I thank you."  
  
The Event horizon disintegrated.  
  
**1335 Hours, Confinement Room, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
Green. Red. Blue. White. Black. Grey. Beige. Noir. Rouge. Verde. Français. English. Hello. Bonjour. Microwave. Oven. Ovals. Hills. Mountains. Valleys. Boots. Pants. Gun. Floor. His head hurt.  
  
Slowly. Piece by peace, he regained consciousness, slowly, very slowly, he got back control of his body. The muscles flexed. "Private Heretus. Orders to Confine Colonel Jack O'Neill for potential Symbiode interference." He could hear another voice. "Checkpoint Passed. Proceed."  
  
He was dropped in the middle of the room. The door closed behind him. And behind him closed his eyes, his mind, his body. Spirit closed. He was alone. Alone with his thoughts, alone with his mentality. Programmed to obey. But when the fire lit the torch of his soul, he did not obey. He did what was just and right. He questioned himself. 


	10. Eyes

Eyes. They are they organ of our primary sense.  
  
Eyes. Without them, our world would not be seen.  
  
Eyes. The Katikula of our soul, the perimeter between innocence, and experience.  
  
Eyes. We do not see with our eyes. We perceive with our mind.  
  
Eyes. Yet perception does not equal understanding.  
  
Eyes. Everyone understands the world differently, everyone has a different opinion.  
  
Eyes. If you were confronted with a choice, to kill a hostage, or to kill yourself…  
  
Eyes. Your mind shut off from the wilderness of our destiny and fate…  
  
Eyes. You'd choose the death of a hostage.  
  
Jack had seen the moment coming. He had seen all forth the lady in the hall. He had foreseen his fingers slamming on the dialler. He had seen his legs carrying him to the Stargate. Yet, he had not seen his finger trigger the motion of death. Perhaps it was the bullet. Perhaps it was the pressure of a million daggers motioned towards him. Or perhaps it was evil burning up inside him.  
  
It was devil to burn lead into an innocent. Yet he had done so without thinking.  
  
It was devil to starve off a hostage of air. Yet he had done so without thinking.  
  
Eyes. They trigger intuition.  
  
Eyes. The feverishly slam your fingers on the wrong.  
  
Eyes. They are the essence of Beauty.  
  
Eyes. They are the essence of Death.  
  
His had felt wrong with the hostage. He had felt that death was in order.  
  
Eyes.  
  
Eyes. 


	11. Information

**1345 Hours, ICU, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
The Intensive Care Unit was relatively full that day, yet silent, nothing to be heard but the beating feet of Janet, as she examined SG1s X-Rays. Her eyes swept over the images, then, satisfied, she took them down again.  
  
Her legs carried her to the closest intercom phone, her fingers punching in the SGC Room. "Sir, Symbiode Tests came back negative on all of them." –   
  
"Yes, sir, I believe so." – "Anytime, General."  
  
She walked over to Daniel… It would take some time for him to wake from his descended sleep.  
  
Daniel ripped his eyes open, his hand wrapping around the chest of the lady, whilst the other grabbed the edge of the table. He forced Janet overhead, grabbing a Desert Eagle from the table beside him. Janet on the floor, in awe might I add, he immediately spun around to greet the entourage of Military Personnel with their rifles poised at his head. Daniel exhaled and lowered his gun.  
  
Janet pulled herself up. "Dr Jackson, you are alright… Everything is going to be fine." Daniels mouth opened, a wave of sound emptying, the filled voice strong, shouting, screaming desperately. "It won't be ok! He killed her Goddamnit!!"  
  
Janet tried helplessly to restrain the man, in a slow and soft voice. "Ok, Daniel, calm down… Who killed whom? Its going to be alright, just please sit down… You need rest. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Daniel buried his face in his hands. Then, in a decisive action, he slammed his fist into her cheek, a blow never to forget. Janet lay unconscious on the floor. The Doctor pointed his weapon at her. Again, he exhaled. He could see the two soldiers moving closer, could see their rifles poised to eliminate him. Then, an arching pain spread through his right arm, a needle through the flesh. He flung his arm behind him, the Nurse blown to the side, right before he collapsed.  
  
**1405 Hours, Briefing Room, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
Commander Thor, General Hammond walked crisply into the room, Janet slumped into her chair, holding an icepack onto her nose and cheek.  
  
Jack arched his eyebrows at her sight.  
  
"Please, sit down Commander." General Hammond was all but relaxed.  
  
"The Asgard understand that your reconnaissance Mission has discovered highly important facts over the threat in question. We are wondering whether the human race wishes to share its information."  
  
"That is the case, Commander. He looked over to Private Plus, giving a nod. The room darkened, and the monitor flashed.  
  
Private Plus remained silent, then begun. "According to documents recovered by SG1, the 'Yirgand' are an extremist force of the Islamic Jihad. Mohammad, believed to have led an invasion squad in ancient Middle east, apparently had spread Islam through his conquered territory. Apparently, his squad used the Stargate in Giza to begin its rule over planet earth. However, an alien race, reffered to by the Yirgand as 'Devil Seekers', forced the Yirgand to the outer limits of the universe, onto a planet rich in dynamite, where they were to work as slaves." Private Plus paused, whipping sweat off his face. "2 years ago, Allah, the leader of the Yirgand, found traces of a highly toxic chemical. He launched a rebellion, taking over the entire fleet. He advanced the ships, and revived his army of thousands."  
  
Thor remained intrigued, yet Jack found something wrong with his behaviour.  
  
"The Military might of the alien race is startling. 10,000 prophets, similar to what can be considered a Sergeant when using the USAF ranking system, 10 High Prophets, the leaders, and 100 prophets servants, these including executioners, cooks, etc. The prophets carry 4 daggers with biblical in scripts, and each has a firearm. The firearm is a fully automatic assault rifle, shooting energy rays similar to the Zat'n Kitel pistol, yet, turned around, it has an unlimited supply of highly explosive energy bolts, looking like a Jaffa staff weapon, yet capable to take down a fighter jet."  
  
Jack raised his hand. "Why did they attack us only with their daggers?"  
  
Private Plus sweat, then, stuttering, answered the question. "The entire basis of the religion is to die whilst converting. Taking that to an extreme can be deadly." He paused again, then continued. "Each of them are highly elite, they could take down 8 people at once if necessary. Their hearing is acute, they can hear a trigger pulled. This gives them the advantage to escape of even silenced assaults."  
  
Hammond breathed heavily, Janet mumbled.  
  
"Their main leaders are Allah, who possesses various unknown powers, Mohammad, a quick-witted commander, and Yirgandus, the founder of the army. Yirgandus is believed to have been murdered by Allah."  
  
Private Plus sighed. "That's all we have so far. Questions?"  
  
Jack raised his hand. 


	12. Standoff

**1410 Hours, Briefing Room, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
Dr. Frascal ran up the stairs, quite nearly tripping over the last step. "General Hammond!" He swallowed, then saluted. "Daniel Jackson had regained consciousness, then assaulted Janet. The nurse managed to sedate him, right before she too was assaulted." He panted heavily.  
  
Jack's eyes remained fixed on the monitor, his hand up.  
  
"Private Demento, Dr. Frascal, we will be at the ICU shortly. Return to your duties."  
  
The two men left. Private Plus nervously shuddered, then continued his briefing. "Yes, Colonel?"  
  
Silence. O'Neill did not respond.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
Jack snapped back, then looked around. "Uh…" He paused, regaining his thoughts. "Do we have any info on hostages?"  
  
Private Plus gave a strange look. "There was no mention in the files."  
  
Jack's eyes grew larger, his hands fisting. "No mention?"  
  
"I None/I, sir."  
  
"Alright, time's up. Everyone down to the ICU, I'll get Thor to the Stargate." Hammond did not know what was wrong with Jack, what he had seen. Something deep down inside him caught fire.. Something was wrong with his Commanding officer of SG1.  
  
**1420 Hours, Intensive Care Unit, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
Janet sat on a chair, panting heavily, holding an ice-pack to her neck. One guard was standing next to her, 2 surrounded the bed, Dr. Frascal continued the IV-Flow. He walked over to the door, waiting for the Hammond and O'Neill to arrive.  
  
Suddenly, the guards drew their weapons at the patient, one saying "Patient Conscious.", then continuing his offensive stance. Dr. Frascal turned around.  
  
"Hey!" Jack walked into the room, one of his Dual Desert Eagles in hand. "Hey! Leave him alone!" General Hammond entered the room a moment later. "Lower your weapons."  
  
The two guards lowered their weapons and walked to the wall, standing next to Janet.  
  
"He's regained consciousness."  
  
Daniels eyes opened, he slowly tried to get up. "Daniel?" Jack was the first to approach, Janet winced. "Daniel, you alright?" The Colonel slowly unfastened the restraints.  
  
"Why, Jack?" He breathed hard. "Why'd you kill her?"  
  
"Kill whom, Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond stepped in. Was this the cause for Jack's behaviour?  
  
O'Neill fell into an empty chair. "I'm sorry."  
  
"He killed Sarah!" Daniel ripped his body upwards. "He killed her!" Lunging for his Supreme Commander, the man threw off Colonel O'Neill. He rolled besides him, then took out a knife. "You killed her you bastard!" Jack grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it so that he could stand up, grabbing the knife.  
  
The two guards had their pistols poised, Janet's personal protection private (SG-PPP) raised his Desert Eagle.  
  
Daniel tilted his foot to the side, the Colonel stumbled, also falling to the floor. He rolled to a different Surgical Table, then pulled himself up. He stood over the Colonel, Pistol aimed. O'Neill could have easily kicked the gun out of his opponent's hand, yet remained silent, calm, resting, waiting for the lead to crunch his bones.  
  
Dr. Jackson simply breathed. "I'm sorry. I… I overreacted."  
  
General Hammond stepped in. "That's for me to decide. I'm having you both in my office in 5 minutes."  
  
But Daniel had different thoughts. He turned the pistol around, aiming it towards his head. "No…" He sighed. "I am a failure."  
  
Teal'c, the patient on the table behind him regained consciousness.  
  
"You're not a failure. I killed her. I am the murderer." O'Neill closed his eyes, then continued. "Shoot me, not yourself."  
  
Teal'c spun around, grabbing Daniels gun. The doctor did not let go, so Teal'c emptied the magazine by poising the rifle to the ceiling and shooting.  
  
Hammond shouted after the shots were over. "All three of you, in my office Iimmediately/I!" 


	13. Thunder

**1445 Hours, General Hammond (USAF) Office, Cheyenne Mountain Facility**  
  
"So what happened after Major Carter activated the transporting device?"  
  
Teal'c watched Colonel O'Neill, his eyes shimmering in the pale light.  
  
"We arrived in a large room, perhaps as big as one football-field in height, and, well, maybe 'bout half a football-field in height…"  
  
General Hammond swallowed. "And then what?"  
  
O'Neill continued, carefully. He did not know how to express his feelings. "We remained unseen for about 12 seconds, and I started up the gate. I turned around, and saw Daniel running for Sarah. I shot the hostage in order to save his life." Jack started to shout. "You know you wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for me, Daniel!"  
  
Hammond interfered. "Calm down, Colonel." Jack breathed deeply. "Teal'c, is what Colonel O'Neill said the truth?"  
  
Daniel jumped up. "It is true! He killed her, god damn it! Would you like me to kill your wife? Huh? Could you remain calm?"  
  
"Daniel! Down!" Hammond raised his voice. Teal'c watched in surprise.  
  
"All is correct but one thing…." Jack quirked an eyebrow, hearing Teal'cs words.  
  
"I believe they let us go."  
  
Hammond moved his face closer, intrigued. Teal'c continued. "The fighters were elite. They acted as if they did not see us. Yet I spotted three who saw us, yet did not sound the alarm until the gate had been dialled."  
  
"Do you have any idea why?", the general seemed worried.  
  
"None, yet."  
  
Hammond sighed, then looked around. "Our newly-elected president doesn't want to damage his good relations with military voters. He does not support immediate mobilization of the US-Military. I contacted Russia, and they are mobilizing their units as we speak. Now, I want you three to vote whether we should let China in on our project information. As of now, I am dubbing this operation 'Operation Day of Judgement'. The first phase is now over: Recon, also known as 'Phase 1: Shadow Blood. Phase 2, Green Shield, will be getting our main defences up."  
  
Jack interrupted. "And Phase 3?"  
  
"Camel Drain. We launch an attack on their fleet's weapons, then take destroy their ships." – "Any idea how?"  
  
"None yet. Now, the two of you are going to grab your P-90s and get over to the Asgard, and continue the planning of our defences. Daniel, you stay here and fly to the president. Make sure we have our military mobilized by 2000 Hours. Dismissed, we don't have time for further questions."  
  
Jack looked odd. "What about the vote?"  
  
The general nodded. "On second thought, China will be alerted, no matter what."  
  
**1500 Hours, Oval Office, White House**  
  
The president took another sip of his coffee, then stretched and relaxed. "Mrs Keller, please get me some cookies." His maid nodded, then walked out the office. Life was perfect. Except for some crazy Texans, who were blabbering something about an alien invasion, but, Earth would be boring without those kinds of people. Everything perfect.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello!" The president smiled at the call, but his smiled turned into a frown.  
  
"Dr Chan, whoever told you that must've been drunk or…" – "Hammond? Well, don't worry, we have the situation under control." – "What do you mean, you'll go to the United Nations?" – "Alright, alright, I'll mobilize." – "Look, I have no clue about these Yoghurts, and I think you should talk to Hammond. I don't have time for this! I'll sign the mobilization papers, but I won't start planning." – "I don't think we should tell the public." – "Well, that's at least one thing we can agree on." He slammed the receiver down.  
  
"Who called?" Vice President Serous entered.  
  
The president responded, still under the influence of his daily half-bottle of rum. "Some crazy dude calling him Chan… Mobilize the army, would you?"  
  
Serous seemed questioning, then walked over to his office and picked up the telephone. He needed to know what was going on. 


End file.
